Dawn of War III/Orks
Brutish and violent, Orks are viewed with both derision and fear by other races. Orks are a part of a larger species known as Orkoids, but they are without a doubt the most dominant and aggressive of the known subspecies. The faction is split into thousands of WAAAGHs, or warbands, each led by the biggest and strongest Ork on offer. Despite massively outnumbering all other races, their primitive instincts prevent them from working towards that common goal. If they were to unite into one massive WAAAGH, they would surely dominate the galaxy. History Biologically engineered by the enigmatic “Brain Boyz”, the Orks were originally created more than 60 million years ago to fight in an ancient war. This means that the Orks have been bashing heads since before the rise of the Eldar and the formation of the Imperium. Their true origin, however, remains a mystery. Although an individual Ork isn’t terribly smart, they collectively possess an impressive psychic power that is most likely a remnant of their creation by the Old Ones. Although they are unable to consciously control it, their power manifests when enough Orks believe that something is true. With enough support, the Ork’s collective psychic power will actually create the effect. Orks strongly consider the colour red to be “fast”, so painting their vehicles red actually makes them go faster. This is also the reason why their flimsy, decrepit technology is so ruthlessly effective under Ork command, but baffling in the hands of other races. Gorgutz ‘Ead’unter Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter has appeared in Winter Assault, Dark Crusade, and Soulstorm. First he was a Warlord leading a WAAAGH on Lorn V. He’s always ruled with an iron klaw, as is Ork “kustom,” and is perhaps a touch over eager about making bloody examples of the boyz under his command. Defined by his greed, Gorgutz has always been a collector. Be it heads, skulls, or shiny bitz - he wants it, if only so someone else can’t have it! His other defining characteristic is his cunning, which is rare among his kind. Where others might perceive his methods as cowardly, Gorgutz does what he has to, whether that involves practical strategy or dirty tricks. And, as he’s been quick to find out, he enjoys more wins on the battlefield as a result. Units Elite *Beauty da Morkanaut *Big Mek Wazmakka *Da Kommando *Da Lifta-Droppa Wagon *Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter *Gorkanaut *Mad Dread *Meganobz *Stormboyz Squad *Weirdboy Zappnoggin Normal *Big Trakk *Boyz *Deff Dread *Deffgun Loota *Deffkopta *Gretchin *Killa Kan *Nobz *Shoota Boyz *Tankbusta *Trukk Playstyle Commanding a proper WAAAGH in Dawn of War III means keeping tabs on many battles happening all at once. Orks can pump out squads at an alarming rate, but what really sets them apart is their inventive use of battlefield scrap. Orks see the potential in battlegrounds littered with burning wreckage and metal - the remnants of ill-fated vehicles and Super units. They can salvage that scrap to enhance an existing squad’s effectiveness or produce entirely new units. Orks can also establish WAAAGH Towers to call down more scrap, giving Ork players plenty of reason to establish aggressive front line bases. Having a set of Gretchin following an army to convert Scrap into new vehicles plus repairing existing ones, and at least one Trukk with the upgrade that makes it a mobile reinforcement point, an Ork army can continue to advance and attack at an almost indefinite pace provided they have the Requisition and Power to pay for the reinforcements. The Ork's use of Scrap is one of their most devastating abilities. Along with the Healin' Scrap doctrine that makes every scrap pile a healing item, units and Waagh towers built through scrap cost half as much as being built normally. The power of this can't be understated; compared to the other races the Ork vehicles are relatively comparable in both strength and cost. Being able to build them for half as much through Scrap can make an Ork player get a vastly stronger army than their opponents in a much shorter period of time. Units/towers built this way do start with a bit of damage, but a quick grab of Healin Scrap or some repairs by Gretchin can easily overcome this. KEY NOTE: This ability to build at half cost through Scrap is considered so dangerous that in some Multiplayer maps the Orks are heavily scrap-nerfed; their Waagh! towers are greatly restricted on the number and size of the scrap piles they pull down (often starting with only having 1 pile each small enough to grab for a unit upgrade but too small to build anything from) and only gradually unlock greater amounts as time wears on. If you're facing an Ork opponent, make sure to have a hefty number of anti-vehicle units. Source *[https://www.dawnofwar.com/article/faction-focus-orks Official Dawn of War III introductory blog] Category:Dawn of War III races